


Just a Dance

by LovelyDangerous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Dance, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, I love klance, KLANCING, Love, M/M, Voltron, chubby keith, dance, holy fluff, klance, minor shallura, oh my fluff, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDangerous/pseuds/LovelyDangerous
Summary: Lance goes to a secret dance class that he disguises as an "exercise class". He meets Allura, and immediately is crushing on her. Then there's Mystery Boy (aka Keith) that is even better at dancing than Lance (who knew it was possible??) and is cute and a bit chubby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little start to a cute fic! (EDIT: READ END NOTES)

Just a Dance

 

“Hello! My name’s Lance, and I’m here for the um… 9:30 exercise class?” Lance hinted, not knowing if the (probably minimum-wage) employee had been informed. He knew exactly where to go, in fact he could repeat it in his sleep, but didn’t want to look suspicious, just walking through the doors and not speaking a word.

 

“Ah, yes. You’ll be going down the stairs right over there, make a right and keep walking until you see the second-to-last door on your left. It should be starting in about half an hour.” She said, enthusiastically in her astonishing british accent. He looked over to her nametag. ‘Allura’ it clearly printed. ‘Wow. ‘Allura’? That’s such a beautiful name!’ Lance thought. “H-have a good day!” he stuttered, realizing how oddly long he had been standing there.

 

He quickly scurried in the way he had rehearsed for weeks, repeating “stairs, right, second-to-last left. Stairs, right, second-to-last left. Stairs, right, second-to-last left.” over and over under his breath. You see, Lance was not going to an exercise class, technically, but a dance class. He had worked out with the teachers and employees to call it an ‘exercise class’ so that he wouldn’t be judged.

 

He soon reached the glass door, exactly where he knew it would be. He knocked, figuring it was locked, and it creaked open. Lance saw a sliver of a pale face, with black hair and eyes. He had some decent cheeks, not as sculpted and masculine as Lance’s. The mystery boy, once seeing who the knocker was, opened the door just enough for Lance to slither in.

 

He immediately noticed the gigantic mirror that covered the entire front wall, looking pretty damn intimidating. Lance wasn’t the teacher (thank god) but he was a really, REALLY good dancer, so he was probably going to be put in the front. Mystery Boy then guided Lance, “Hey Lance, so, um, I’m going to introduce you to all of the.. People, okay?” “Okay.” Lance answered. Keith started again: “That’s Pidge over there on the computer, she doesn’t do much. She comes to watch the dancers and sometimes help with sound issues.” he pointed to a young, short girl sitting in the corner. She had short curly light brown hair under some fancy-looking green and white gamer headphones.

 

“Then, uh, over there’s Hunk. He brings the snacks and water, and occasionally participates in the class.” A chubby dark-skinned guy, munching on (homemade) chocolate chip cookies. He looked pretty friendly, as he waved at Lance. His eyes crinkled as he looked WAY too excited for Lance to be there.

 

“Shiro is the guy that’s working with the wires in the front,” he took a breath. “He has a MAJOR crush on Allura, though. Everyone knows, but he still pretends like we don’t know what we’re talking about.” He sneakily whispered to Lance. He nodded, excited to learn more about these people.

 

“And, finally, the actual teacher of the class is Allura. She’s working at the front desk right now. You probably saw her when you walked in. With the, uh, british accent? And the darker skin?” Lance nods, recognizing the name and features. He had no idea she was the teacher! No wonder she was so enthusiastic. “So yeah, that’s everyone, I guess. You can go grab snacks if you want. The class starts in…” he checked his phone. “ …23 minutes!”

 

MB started to walk away, but Lance stopped him. “Um… you forgot someone.” he mentioned. MB looked confused. “You! Who are you? What’s your name, what do you do?” Lance exclaimed. “Oh! Right. I’m Keith. I’m Allura’s assistant. I basically walk around helping beginners figure out what to do. If she’s out, I take over.” Keith answered. 

 

Lance then asked, “Is Allura nice? As in, co-worker/boss terms, not like friends.” Keith seemed like he was tired from talking so much and didn’t expect any extra questions. “Uh, she’s pretty cool in general, but she can be pretty… particular? Like, everything has to be exactly the way she wants, no exceptions. I’m surprised she accepted having an assistant to help her out. She hated me at first. She never let me do anything, and when she did, it took over 15 minutes for her to explain every little detail.” He sighed. “It’s better now, though.”

 

Keith and Lance looked up as a timer went off. “Oh, time for class! Allura will be here in less than a minute. She’s never been late.” Keith explained. Lance nodded, and started to walk over to where a a phone and some sound equipment were set up. Allura burst through the door, her phone lit up showing the time as 9:31. She looked almost in tears.

 

“I can’t believe I’m late again! You all must forgive me, one customer just wouldn’t SHUT UP!! I had to plaster on a smile and be all like ‘Ma’am, it really isn’t that far… No, we don’t have golf carts!?” She wore a fake smile and talked in a mocking voice. Allura walked up to the sound set-up and scrolled through songs. “Now, Keith, sweetie, what is this song called?” 

 

“Guillotine by Jon Bellion.” Keith muttered. Allura then said “Ah, here it is! Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, I want you all to join today. You know how it is. On someone’s first day, you’ve got to participate!” Pidge groaned. “But I’m short! I can’t do this fancy stuff!”

 

“Honey, I can’t have you be here if you’re just going play on that laptop thing of yours. You have to at least participate once a month. You’re behind. You haven’t joined in three months. Come on, finish it up.” Pidge groaned again. “Fine.” she murmured under her breath.

 

They all gathered in a sort of organized clump. Keith took his baggy Twenty One Pilots t-shirt and tied it up to be cropped. He had a bit of a tummy, just enough to be kind of cute. He took off his shoes and started playing a song that everyone hummed the tune to, but no one knew the lyrics. Except Lance. Somehow, he knows the lyrics to nearly ANY SONG.

 

With Lance whispering the words, Keith started stretching. Basic, boring old stretches the same as every other class Lance’s been to. And he thought this one would be cooler. Keith suddenly started doing booty stretches. He looked… great. Lance, you’re better than this. Appearances don’t matter. Even if he really is adorable… 

 

Lance started doing the butt movements, not nearly as exaggerated as Keith, but… something. He literally just met these people like 45 minutes ago, he’s not going to full-on twerk in front of them. Stretching time ends, and it’s then time to actually dance! Time for Lance to show off his moves. “Okay, I’m going to be doing a demonstration, and then Allura will take over the actual teaching. Got it?” Keith explained. The group nodded.

 

Keith messed with sound for a few seconds, then started the dance. Lance couldn’t… couldn’t anything. Keith had choreographed a 3-minute long dance, full of sass, and soul, and love… Lance just… couldn’t believe it. He knew he would be a good dancer, because he’s a dance assistant, but he didn’t know he would be… better than Lance good! Once again, Lance couldn’t not think about how cute he was. I’m not going to do this to myself. I’m not going to crush on anyone here.

Two Days

Lance was draped across his cheap yard-sale couch, scrolling through instagram. His cat leaped from the coffee table right onto his stomach. Lance dropped his phone from the force, and said “Blue, honey, how do you always catch me when I’m falling into the Instagram vortex.” She meowed at that. Lance had adopted her about a month ago, to have some company in his crappy apartment. He spends all of his earnings on cat food, toys, treats… and occasionally a banana to snack on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friendos! You probably don't care, but I don't think I'm going to be writing any more of this fic. I'm so sorry if you actually liked it, but to me it just isn't really what I was thinking of when I started writing it. I will (almost) absolutely write other fics on here, but just not this one. So sorry!


End file.
